Talk:Sentience of the Universe (Earth-TRN566)
My First Character This is my first character creation. Galactus being such a major character... Being made up of 2 people, with Galan already having a page, this is for the other half. I just added the basics first. I'm putting together a more detailed version... Just wanted to make sure I did it right, if their are any mistakes people can see. Any help with this is appreciated! (FanBoyBooks (talk) 09:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) :As far as I know, this character is Eternity. Undoniel (talk) 10:42, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah Ive heard this to online but never found any source material for it. Do you know any? Big prpble, though: Galan & this merged into Galactus. Galactus & Eternity are definitely separate. Now Ive heard he's Eternity like for Earth-0... Wouldnt if that just be a note, alias or something? Really depends what it said. He could have besn called Eternity before the merge... I can findout with the source issue.(FanBoyBooks (talk) 12:59, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) is a reprint of , , , , and , so we'll need an accurate first appearance for this "character" as well. -- Annabell (talk) 10:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Actually if you look at issue's page, not enirely true. You missed the part about it also containing new material. Yesterday I reread each of issue you mentioned + the issue at hand... I never found mention or showing this character of this until the reprint issue. But of course ill read them + super villain classics again later today to make sure. Never know, might have missed it. (FanBoyBooks (talk) 12:59, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) ::Thanks for checking that, as I don't have access to those issues at the moment. If is not straight reprints as this site implies, then we'll need to change that article to reflect that it is a retelling with additional original content as well. -- Annabell (talk) 23:46, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::NP, LoL I'm kind of a stickler on being stickler on accuracy & facts. Kind of why I tackled this article as my first character article. It's very little known about & very fuzzy material. I'm starting going through the issues.... I gathered to help me:: Adventures of the X-Men vol 1 #12 (1997); Fantastic Four vol 1 #262 (1984); Fantastic Four vol 1 #49 (1966); Thor vol 1 #160 (1969); Thor vol 1 #162 (1969); Thor vol 1 #167 (1969); Thor vol 1 #169 (1969)….. Trade Paperbacks:: Fantastic Four Visionaries - John Byrne Vol #4 another look at FF #262 (2005); Origin of Galactus vol 1 #001 (1996); Super-Villain Classics vol 1 #1 (1983) .... Some very confusing stuff. Some notes noticing at first... looking at Super-Villain Classics. (ill just abbreviate it to SVC) --At first I was like where is Fantastic Four #49 material in it? I put this together... I think it might help. First it shows FF #49 page then it shows it's SVC panel. Then it shows the two important panels for Sentience of the Universe: First the Original two Pages from Thor 169 & then the 2 Pages from SVC. (the cover imaage I used for the page is from FF 262) FF 49 pg16.jpg|1 {1} FF 49 pg16 SuperVillainClassics pg22.jpg|1 {2} SuperVillainClassics pg22 Thor169 pg13.jpg|2 {1.1} Thor169 pg13 Thor169 pg14.jpg|2 {1.2} Thor169 pg14 SuperVillainClassic 10.jpg|2 {2.1} SuperVillainClassic 10 SuperVillainClassics 11.jpg|2 {2.2} SuperVillainClassics 11 1 {1} Original Page from FF49 & 1 {2} Page from Super Villain classics: Another Example from Thor 169 2 {1.1} {1.2} & Super villain Classics 2 {2.1.} & {2.2}. From Thor & SVC... Both the two pages are the next story page for each issue. So yeah it's not simply just reprinting these issues & from what I can tell so far... Not simply just inserting new material within it. Complicated issue. I wouldn't say its outright retelling. But it includes changes to panels + new panels. --Then if you take: . Now that Issue does deal with these events. But its a comic based off the Cartoon but tries to use Marvel Vs DC info + using the issue to tie into 616. The issue includes, The Brothers from Marvel vs DC.... Which Marvel has never used since besides this issue. TV/ Movie adaptations from what I've always taken... Fall into alternate reality (like all those crossovers with other companies with a few exceptions). My only problem (with the nature of these titles) and Marvel never having confirmed this (in a handbook or anything)... To my knowledge. However Wikia's Earth-0 though does use this issue as part of it's history, so I guess it's part of it all? This is part is when it get's fuzzy lol. ...(lol sorry for my lack of proper grammar, bad habit of mine with chating (but make sure it doesn't effect my work lol) And actually... I love all this research. I started reading comics as a young kid with X-Men vol 2 #1 and never stopped reading since. I used to (and lol still do) will read the Marvel index series cover to cover. Same thing with handbooks. In my opinion it seems we have similar takes on this stuff. I want to make sure things are informative but accurate & sourced/cited... Even if it means I'm wrong. While I like other sites (Comicbookdb, Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators site, and others)... Marvel Wikia is something else, it really is the best source online for Marvel IMO. I just want to be able to do anything I can to help you guys out.(FanBoyBooks (talk) 12:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC)) :To reply to the "problem" you've mentioned in your second message. There is no problem: An Eternity per universe. This is Eternity (Earth-0). Check the entry of Eternity: It is said the Eternity of a former universe merged with Galactus. :The events of Adventures of the X-Men #12 is confirmed through the handbooks (not clearly but still). That series is based on but not in the same universe (according to an appendix/handbook contributor (some of them are part of the two teams)). Also, just for trivia, "Earth-0" is an appendix creation (the designation, not the reality). :In Thanos #3, it is stated that Eternity promised to Galan he would be reborn. And it's "the sentience of the universe" that said that. :For the 1st appearance, I can't be sure for now. :Given the handbook entry, I think I can make the move from "Sentience of the Universe (Earth-0)" to Eternity (Earth-0)? Any objection ?Undoniel (talk) 19:21, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::None from me. Per the cited Handbook I'd say move this to Eternity (Earth-0) with "Sentience of the Universe" as a confirmed alias. Also, I'd say we need to remove the current ReprintOf field from and instead get a proper list of appearances done by someone able to do so. -- Annabell (talk) 19:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Could I, only if cool, be part of doing appearances/ help with it? I tried doing it. Put a Appearances template on Appearances page, but so far have yet figure out how to add appearances. I also tried first with this page. Then looked at the pages for Issues it appeared in, to see if adding it it there would add it it to the appearances page. Was not able to figure it out. I believe I have all the issues (including the handbooks). I have no problem providing a list no matter what plus if someone one wants to do it. On the side I was hoping someone could point me in the right direction how to add issues to a characters appearances? Love to know how to do it for the future... Also currently putting together a history together. No much content really, just making sure I have everything right & sourced (can be used or not). Powers will be the easiest part lol, we can just say similar to 616 Eternity.(FanBoyBooks (talk) 07:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC)) :::Above I meant for Eternity (earth-0). Also I can put together a appearance list for Super Villain Classics vol 1 1. I can post it pretty soon (FanBoyBooks (talk) 07:25, December 31, 2015 (UTC)) ::::Sorry, but I'm quite unsure of what you mean here. didnt ::::I've done the move. ::::Concerning , it is stated on its page to be a reprint of . Can anybody confirms ? From what I see, the content is a merger of: ::::*An original intro (1 page) ::::*Elements and panels (sometimes modified) of + + + + + what was redrawn in ::::*An original ending including a detailed version of the birth of Galactus, the pre-Galactus events on Archeopia (or is it ? The archeopians appearing are already listed on the Archeopians page...) ::::Undoniel (talk) 11:35, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't worry it's all good now about to the post you didnt know what I meant: such as "Could I, only if cool, be part of doing appearances/ help with it? I tried doing it. Put a Appearances template on Appearances page, but so far have yet figure out how to add appearances." .... followed with "On the side I was hoping someone could point me in the right direction how to add issues to a characters appearances" What I meant by that if someone would to help explain to me how to add appearances while it's being done. But Totally But doesnt matter now really... it's cool. Dont need the help now. thanks for doing the appearances. (FanBoyBooks (talk) 23:25, December 31, 2015 (UTC)) Also, you uploaded a pic from for the page, please license your pics, for them to appear in the images categories.Undoniel (talk) 12:09, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry don't know how to. Prob easier if you want to find a pic. And there are several other comics to get Sentience of the Univerrse image. If you need me to get you an image, let me know... I have the issues. (FanBoyBooks (talk) 23:37, December 31, 2015 (UTC)) Page merge? Since we have the Sixth Cosmos, the very same that merged with Galan and its Phoenix Force to become Galactus, the two pages are redundant. I suggest a merge Argentarachnids (talk) 15:44, March 11, 2019 (UTC)Argentarachnids